


Soulmate malarkey

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Professor Errol (Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank/Errol) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Real talk here.
Relationships: Errol/Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank
Series: Professor Errol (Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank/Errol) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156451





	Soulmate malarkey

Our story starts in the Owlery at Hogwart. Errol is visiting his girlfriend, Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank.

Errol asked, "Well, what's the urgent matter you wish to discuss then?"

Wilhelmina smiled. "This whole soulmate malarkey... I think it's real."

Errol insisted, "Do explain, dear."

Wilhelmina told him, "Okay, so don't be mad at me, but there was this boy in my house who I sort of had a crush on. Anyway, he asked me out the other day, but I just knew I had to say no to him and tell him my heart belonged to somebody else... like I just knew in my heart what I had to say to him, if that makes sense?"

Errol replied, "I know precisely what you mean, I feel that way all the time. It was what led me to my ancestors' owners in fact."

Wilhelmina said, "It's just so weird, but I understand what you mean by us being soulmates now."


End file.
